pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Gomez-Shapiro
Nicole Gomez-Shapiro ist eine 15 jahre alte Teenagerin, und die Cousine von Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Wie auch Perry arbeitet sie in der O.W.C.A. als Geheimagent und arbeitet mit Agent P zusammen. Sie Hat eine jüngere Schwester Franziska ``Franzie´´ welche wie Candace wild darauf besessen ist, ihre große Schwester mit ihren Erfindungen zu verpetzen. 'Beziehungen' Nicole ist single und denkt nicht an eine feste Beziehung. Trozdem hat sie enge Freundschaften: Phineas und Ferb Sie mag die beiden Brüder und ihre Erfingungen. Manchmal hilft sie den beiden beim aufbauen ihrer Projekte. Candace Sie Kann sich mit Candace gut verstehen und hilft ihr in Notfällen bei ihrer Mission, die Brüder dranzukriegen, obwohl sie nicht versteht, weshalb Candace sich das so sehr wünscht. Midori Yamanda Mindori ist Nicoles beste Freundin und Agentenkollege. Sie wohnt in Tokio und zog für einmal nach Danville.(Durch ein Missverständniss durch entlassung, musste sie wieder zurück nach Tokio ziehen) Sie ist lebensfroh und macht mit Nicole sehr viel Unsinn. Isabella Nicole liebt ihre Cousine und möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen. Sie ist auch in ihrer Pfadfindergruppe und hat viel spaß mit ihr. Perry Aus irgenseinem grund findet Nicole ihn, obwohl er sehr neutral ist, lustig. Manchmal ägert sie ihn, aber trozdem mögen sie sich sehr. Miriam und Lea Nicole findet Miriam und Lea cool. Manchmal sprechen sie auch Spanisch (zum Spaß) miteinander. Sie findet sie am meißten cool, weil sie neugieriger und humorvoller wie die meißten Mädchen in ihrem Alter sind. Doofenshmirtz Auch ihn findet sie lustig und Naiv. Sie findet seine erfindungen sinnlos und bereut es manchmal ihn mit Perry bekämpfen zu müssen, da jeder andere schurke viel böser und gefährlicher sei. Franziska Gomez-Shapiro Nicole hat eine nicht sehr gute beziehung mit Franzie, weil diese eine Spaßbremse, eine Petze und meistens das liebling der Eltern ist. Zum glück gelingt ihr das verpetzen der Erfindungen von Nicole nicht. Trozdem sind sie nicht gerade Freundlich zu einander. Aussehen Nicole trägt eine Rote schleife auf der linken seite, ein weißes T-Shirt, einen roten Sommerrock und Blau-Rote Stiefel. Als Agent Trägt sie ein Spezielles gelbes Oberteil, einen Agentenhut, und eine Jeans. Persönlichkeit Nicole ist selbstbewusst, neugierig und mutig. Viele finden sie Symphatisch und lustig. Sie benimmt sich meistens wie ein normaler Teenager. Agenten-Hintergründe Als Nicole um die 6-7 Jahre alt war, entdeckte sie ein Kleines Geheimfach in ihrer Schule, das zu einem Geheim-Labor Versteck führte. Das war das Geheimagenten-versteck eines Lehrers an ihrer Schule. Neugierig schaute sie sich um und spielte mit den ganzen Gick-macks. Als dann der Lehrer später Als Agent im Versteck ankam, war da also Nicole die keine Ahnung hatte, was dort los wäre. Natürlich hatte der Lehrer keine Chance es ihr auszureden es sei nur ein traum oder es wäre nur ein Biologie-Zimmer. Deshalb wurde sie zur Agentin ausgebildet und musste Pläne von fiesen Schurken vereiteln. Nun ist Nicole schon 16 und ist immer noch im Team. Nur das Nicole mit ihrer Familie umziehen musste, konnte die Geheimagenten Gesellschaft ``Organización de Mexican agentes K.I.G.´´ nicht verhindern. Deshalb versammelten sich die Agenten um sich darüber auszudiskutiern, was jetzt passiern müsste. So wurde beschlossen, das Nicole in der Geheimgesellschafft O.W.C.A. aufgenommen werden sollte weil es die einzigste Agenten-Organisation in der Nähe von Danville sei. Information *Liebt Mexikanisches Essen *Hat eine Pollenallergie *Baut wie Phineas und Ferb lustige erfindungen *Ist ungeduldig *Spielt gerne Gitarre *verreist gerne *HASST angeber Nicole Gomez-Shapiro (English) Nicole is a 15 years old teenager, and is the cousin of Isabella. Like Perry, she works in the O.W.C.A. as secret Agent and works with him together. She has got a little sister Franziska, which like Candace, wants to bust Nicole with her Inventions. Relationships Nicole is single and doesn´t want a boyfriend. Still useable, she has close friendships: Phineas and Ferb She like the two brothers and their Inventions. Sometimes she helps to build their projects. Candace She understand well with Candace and help her sometimes with her mission, to bust the brothers.But she does not understand why Candace wants this so much. Midori Yamanda Mindori is Nicole's best friend and fellow agents. She lives in Tokyo and moved to Danville for once. (Through a misunderstanding by dismissal, she had to get back to Tokyo) She is happy living with Nicole and makes a lot of nonsense. Isabella Nicole loves her cousin and wants to spend as much time as possible with her. She is also in their Fireside Girls troop and has a lot of fun with the Girls. Perry Nicole finds him, although he is very neutral, funny. Sometimes she annoy him, but they like together. Miriam and Lea She say, they are cool. Sometimes they also speak Spanish (for fun) with each other. She finds most common being cool because they are more curious and humorous as though most girls her age. Doofenshmirtz She finds him funny and naïve. She finds his Inventions are absurd and she regret sometimes to have to fight with him with Perry together, because every other evil guy is much more evil and dangerous. Franziska Gomez-Shapiro Nicole has not a very good relationship with Franzie, because this is a party pooper, a sneak, and usually the favorite of the parents. Like Candace, she wants to bust Nicole, but it doesn´t work. Anyway, they are not exactly friendly to each other. Apperance: Nicole wears a red bow on the left side, a white T-shirt, a red summer skirt and red and blue boots. As an agent she wears spezial yellow top, a Agentenhat, and a Jeans. Personily Nicole is confident, curious and courageous. Many find she congenial and funny. She behaves mostly like a normal teenager. Agent-Backrounds When Nicole was aged around 6-7 years, she discovered a small secret compartment in her s chool, which led to a secret laboratory hidden. That was the secret agent hiding a teacher at her school. Curious, she looked around and played with the whole-Gick macks. Then, when the teacher arrived later as an agent in hiding, so there was Nicole who had no idea what would be going on. Of course, the teacher had no chance to talk her out it was just a dream or it was just a biology room. Therefore, she was trained to thwart an agent and had plans of evil villains. Now Nicole is already 16 and is still in the team. Only Nicole had to move with her family, could not prevent the company secret agent ``Organización de agentes K.I.G. Mexican.'' ''Therefore, the agents gathered to thrash themselves about what should now pass through it. They were decided that Nicole go to the Agentcy O.W.C.A should be included because it is the only agent organization near Danville. Information * Loves Mexican food *Has a pollen allergy *Builds inventions like Phineas and Ferb *Is impatient *likes playing guitar *likes travels *HATES blade Gallerie Ihr könnt eigene Bilder Malen! You can Paint own Pictures! Nicole_AussehenAvatar.png Nicole_AussehenEspanol2.png Nicole_AussehenEspanol.png Zwei kletten und ein Schnabeltier1.png|link=Zwei Kletten und ein Schnabeltier Comic (Two Girls and a Platypus) NicoleMangaSchleife1.png Nicole Gomez Shapiro in my style.jpg Nicole2.jpg|Meine Spanische Version von Nicole 180px-Nicole.JPG 180px-NicoleAgent.JPG avatarCAMCHYKPNicole.png avatarCA338KGLnicoleAgent.png Nicoleimage.PNG Wiki background 3Nicole2.PNG Nicole.jpg Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Agents Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Human Agent Category:Angelina747 Characters Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Nemesis Category:OWCA